The Legend Of A Tamer Chapter 1 This is just beginning
by RCBlackDie
Summary: RC, a guy from college who had one of his best days to have a new companion in his legend!
1. Chapter 1 This Is Just Beginning!

THE LEGEND OF A TAMER - CHAPTER 1: "This is just beginning! "

Created by: RCBlackDie

" How do we start this story ? With a " Once upon a time " ? With a ' in this place "?

If you do not mind , I'll do it my way ... "

RC :Wuaahhhhh ! Another day , go ... but ... to eat it has said no?

RC I think I'm the protagonist of this story , well what can I say? I , RC , a boy of 16 years , brown hair , I have a very boring life , I live alone , I have few friends , I'm in college, I think it good to have a lot right? Ha ha !

RC : Huh ? (Looking at the clock )BUT WHAT ...! JO- FUCK ! I AM COMING LATE! ( T is placed upside down , place a wrinkled tie and unbuttoned pants )OUT OF MY WAY! ( He runs to the door , flattening everything )NOT UNDERSTAND HOW YOU MAY ALWAYS BE LATE ! (Runs dodging every thing is individual or not)

A pass to the junction, a van was going too fast, and could not see RC, RC was in the middle of the street with a truck to more than 80 Km / H, RC stands there waiting knowing what I would do.

Conductor: MIDDLE JUMP, asshole!

RC: (With a smile and ducking) Come, Come, Come ...

The van did not stop, when he was in front of RC, had jumped on the truck, leaning on the front, and hopping on the back, without the driver realizes

RC: (Mind: He he he, is still the same idiot, even not aware)

The pickup time at school, and RC got off a jump, going to school with all speed, coming to your living ...

RC : ( Opening the door shut ) ARRIVE!

Teacher: Mh ? (Sigh ) RC , did again later ?

RC : Pardon Pe - Master ( Hand on the neck and a shameful laughter )

Teacher: I'm used to , Sit RC

RC : Va- It heh heh

RC sits and behind one of his friends talking .

Gustavo : Hey , RC, Are you ready for what you say ?

Gustavo , one of my greatest friends, is something dark , almost always to support me but do it in a humorous way , which makes me feel better than normal , but always bringing strange things to show

RC : If this is another one of those freaks, then you better not tell me

Gustavo : No, not that, is on the " Digimon "

RC : Digimon ? ( Surprised by the answer because I did not expect that) So , you've also heard of them huh?

Gustavo : I saw the news , and wanted to investigate , are amazing creatures , it says you can be your Tamer with a " Digivice "

RC : Okay , I'm listening ...

Gustavo : I'll talk more about them in the playground ...

RC nods , and takes care to class, but thinking ...

RC : ( Mind : What? Gustavo knows about Digimon , that ... that is virtually impossible, Gustavo always brings weird, but ... to talk about Digimon is rarer still , perhaps, if you listen , will I know more)

If I know, I have an addiction to Digimon , what happens is that when there were more than 50 % of robberies and murders , I had the misfortune to meet a robber in an alley after shopping, had a gun pointed at my head , but when he was about to rob me, I saw the figure of a creature , hitting the robber , knocking him unconscious , from that moment , we take importance to the Digimon , inquire about them, and apparently they had more land , but in other countries , and seeing , had human friends , who were linked by devices called " Digivice " but says they are not creatures , they are only a "Database " but I do not think so , I think are more than mere data , the Digimon are creatures ...

After class , it was time for recess , RC and Gustavo were found

RC : Tell me everything you know , Gustavo

Gustavo : Okay, Okay, look (takes a kind of blue card with a weird picture on the back) that I found on the cliff

RC : Huh ? A letter ? But ... What about it?

Gustavo : Heh, look at this picture, shows that it must have something to Digimon , when I investigate , I knew this letter activates the powers of a digimon

RC : ( Takes letter Gustavo ) Well, I think a simple letter from a harness set

Gustavo : Do the letters of decks can shine and make an aura ?

RC : What do you mean?

Gustavo : Watch (Pink finger with the edge of the card , which causes this incredibly shine ) See?

RC : Go- Go ... How did you get that?

Gustavo : These observing the great Gustavo

RC : Yes, of course

Gustavo : Ten , you know more than Digimons and so many things more than I

RC : Gustavo Gus , are you sure?

Gustavo : Yes, I do not need

RC : Okay, thanks friend

After day in college it was time to leave, as it was after 18:00 pm , I was going home , but before that , I always liked going to the park, do not know, is one of my many quirks ...

RC arrive at the park and sit on a bench , and can not help being curious to see the letter from the Digimon

RC : I just do not understand , digimon letter in my hands, I wonder what could be done with this?

¿? : Maybe , using it with a Digimon right?

RC :EH? ! ( He turns , but there was nothing ) Phew ... I thought I heard someone ( back to look ahead and realize the presence of a child )BUT WHAT ...!

With so shocked that was RC , fell from the bench he sat and looked at the creature 's eyes tells pointing

RC :What the heck are you? ! ( Mind : Let's see ... Think ... Use small and few neurons that even you are available ... Okay I have no idea)

¿? : Renamon 'm a Digimon

RC :What! And b- good are you doing here ?

Renamon : That letter , are you a Tamer ?

RC : Uh ... No , it's just a letter

Renamon suddenly disappears and takes the letter without noticing RC

RC : How do you ... ?

Renamon : This letter belongs to a Digivice , ie ...

RC : I mean it can be used for a Digimon battle right?

Renamon : Exactly , how do you know so much about us?

RC : ( gets up shaking the dust from his pants ) Say, I've had enough time to investigate

Renamon : I see, you know this girl ( Take a picture of a girl )

RC : huh? It looks like my grandmother

Renamon :Grandma ? ? !

RC : Problem?

Renamon : What do you call your grandmother ?

RC : It's called " Rika Nonaka "

Renamon : ( Mind : then if Rika grandson ) rotten take to your grandmother ?

RC : Po - on which should take you to my grandmother ? I would give a heart

Renamon : ( Mind : I see, has not spoken about me ) Take me to her , and you know more about Digimons

RC: Eeehhhh ... I dunno ...

Renamon : Please ...

RC : Okay Okay, follow me

then RC carried that Renamon to her grandmother Rika ...

RC :Grandma ! Are you at home?

Renamon : I honestly think you should not yell

RC : I always do here Naaaah

Rika : Oh RC , Do come to visit your grandma right? ( Extends his arms for a hug from her grandson )

RC : (Corresponds his Embrace ) Grandma, good to see you , but I think someone else wants you more than me

appears onstage Renamon

Renamon : Hey Rika

Rika : Re - Rena - (faints in shock )

RC :Wuahhhh ! I TOLD YOU ARE GOING TO DIE IF I SAW YOU !

Renamon :I did not know he was going to surprise both !

RC runs to call an ambulance , which takes 10 minutes to take Rika and RC taken to the hospital but could not go, leaving only with RC Renamon

RC: Hey, if my grandmother dies, I'll kill you all right?

Renamon : Okay

RC : (Sigh ) Sorry , is that I have great affection for my grandmother ... Sorry ( Reach out amicably )

Renamon : ( Take the hand of RC ) Quiet I also

RC : I have to go see her

walk a few steps but Renamon grabs RC and places it on his back , while jumping and running on rooftops rapidly

Renamon : Still , I 'll take you

RC : Thank you, ehhh , Re - Reeeeh

Renamon : Renamon is

RC :Renamon !

Renamon : Sorry but I have not heard your name , is it RC ?

RC : Yes !

Renamon : Do not you think that sounds a little weird RC as for a human name ?

RC : Actually are my initials

Renamon : And what is your real name?

RC : Do not think , I'll tell you , it took a lot for me to call it that

Renamon: Okay Okay.

Not realizing there was a large building and crashed into the glass , leaving the floor of the 10th floor

RC : Damn , how did not realize ? Arghhh ... O- Hey are you okay ?

Renamon : Yes, it's nothing serious , should be at and not eaten anything in a week

RC :A Week ? ! should eat something ...

Renamon : Quiet , I will ... Huh?

RC : What is it?

Renamon realizes the presence of a digimon and jump into the giant hole left in the building

RC :Re - Renamon !

RC goes to the hole and sees a Digmon and Renamon ...

RC : W-What The...? !

( background music : watch?v=GrtipI7dP2Y )

Renamon : What are you doing here ? DarkTyrannomon ? ?

DarkTyrannomon :Ha! and come to have some fun

Renamon : Fun?

DarkTyrannomon : Yes,Have fun !

DarkTyrannomon throws against Renamon to beat her , but she avoids hitting him in the stomach , the pain recedes DarkTyrannomon .

DarkTyrannomon :Damn !

Renamon : Do not underestimate me , DarkTyrannomon

DarkTyrannomon :Ha Ha ! The same thing I say ! Fireball!

Uses DarkTyrannomon fireball against Renamon , but she easily jumps , but distracted with that, DarkTyrannomon hits her and she shot out hitting the same building

RC :Renamon !

Renamon :Mal- Damn !

DarkTyrannomon :Now Die ! Ball-

( Background music : watch?v=huSqq-akvOI )

RC :Hey ! Damnpiece of crap ! What if you face me? !

DarkTyrannomon : But that ... ?

RC jumps from the hole to the ground , and being in front of the attacking Digimon Renamon

RC : It looks that you are strong , but can you defeat me?

DarkTyrannomon :JA ! A human simply challenging a Digimon ? go Courage

Renamon : RC , Go

RC : No, I'll do it this

DarkTyrannomon : Okay, if you want to die . Fireball

The fireball is thrown but the elusive RC but DarkTyrannomon Keep throwing more , and RC is dodging without RC DarkTyrannomon realize was in his head

RC : Hey , I'm up here

DarkTyrannomon : Brat

Try to grab DarkTyrannomon but misses , hits RC then left eye , leaving him blind in the left

DarkTyrannomon :Now you've made me angry!

RC : How do you hit something you do not see ?

RC tie one leg DarkTyrannomon giants , making off balance

RC :Renamon ! Let's use this letter!

Renamon : But , do not have as activate

RC : Quiet ! only hagomoslo

Renamon : Vale ( standing is placed ) Let's do it

RC takes the letter that gave Gustavo and slashing with his right arm , which makes begins to shine in a way that makes Renamon make an attack

Renamon :Diamond Storm !

The storm impacts DarkTyrannomon diamond , making it disappear from the world

RC : Well Done !

Renamon :Ha! but if you did all the work

RC : Je Je Je !

Renamon : Well we better get going -

Renamon fatigue falls by eating nothing but RC works fast and manages to hold

RC : It had a lot to do today

Renamon : Looks So ...

RC look to both sides and note that is the same truck that the morning

RC : I have an idea

RC renamon standing with back in the middle of the street, waiting for the van

Conductor : Okay ! this guy I'm fed up this time really slay him !

The driver gives more speed to reach RC

RC : Come, Come, Come ...

When the truck is already in front, RC is driven by the front reaching the back with Renamon laying on his back

RC : Je Je okay, now come on, Grandma

Seeing that the truck went through the hospital with Renamon RC low back

Renamon : RC , I can walk

RC : Are you sure?

Renamon : Yes, even I have energies

RC : Okay

Low RC Renamon your back and go walking towards the entrance, and RC Renamon come and many patients , nurses and doctors are impressed by seeing a Digimon behind RC

Renamon and RC It is worth coming to the hospital and many patients , nurses and doctors are impressed by seeing a Digimon

Renamon: You better I left out

Renamon turns to walk out the door , but RC grabs her hand and says

RC : Do not think , even you should go with my grandmother , I think they have something to discuss

Renamon : R -RC ...

RC : Let's Go ...

RC takes Renamon 's hand , While doctors try to stop

RC :Out of my way !

RC Dodge all the Doctors and so reaching Rika 's room , but it 's a big horde of doctors to stop

RC : Renamon , enters the room and talk to my grandmother , I think you should talk to her more are you

Renamon : Okay RC, Thanks

RC nods with a smile and Renamon enters the room , the great horde of doctors and guards were already in front but RC says

RC :come here and prove my fist!

( Background music: watch?v=yttx50cY89g )

Renamon sits on a chair next to the bed Rika

Renamon : It's good , see you back Rika

Rika : ( Opening his eyes ) It is also a pleasure for me, Renamon

Renamon : It's been a long time after all right?

Rika : Heh heh, Well, yes, a long time ...

Renamon : I'm surprised to know you have a grandson , apparently I have not heard much

Rika : Renamon you get back ? The portal to the Digital World was closed and you were gone

Renamon : There was another portal , and it made me very difficult to find , and find you , because I did not know you 'd changed your country

Rika : I'm sorry I put you through so much

Renamon : it's okay, you're okay

a Renamon is slipping a small tear like his old Tamer , While RC ...

RC : ( Beaten by a guard ) Motherfucker ( Hitting it in the face while dodging a blow from a doctor and shooting guard against it )you think you can come and destroy a beautiful moment for two people ? !

Rika : Renamon ... I 'm too old ... I already Tamer wood I have not , I think it is best to find someone else ... ( pulls out a device which is the old Digivice )

Renamon : ( Taking the Digivice ) I ... I never could ...

Rika : Quiet ... I think you know who might be right? (To RC )

Renamon : Maybe ... he knows a lot about Digimon , but if it is the one?

Rika : I know you 're ready Renamon , alone , is a boy of 16 years , but believe me, this guy has great potential

Renamon : Okay, so he will be my Tamer

Renamon now opens the door and observes that RC has ended 10 guards and 15 doctors

Renamon : But what ?

RC : Damn ... huh? Hey Renamon How did it go?

Renamon : EMMH ... Well , but I want to talk to you privately ...

RC : Okay

RC worth and Renamon go to the roof of the hospital and sit in a building edge

Renamon : I've seen you know about Digimon right?

RC : That's right, a lot ...

Renamon : Would you like to be my Tamer ?

RC : Re - Renamon ... What do you mean by that?

Renamon : Ten, your grandmother asked me were my Tamer now I'm your digimon ( Handing the Rika's Digivice )

RC : I have no words ... ( Hug Renamon ) accept from now I'll be your Tamer

Renamon : Va- Okay but not be so emotional is not it?

RC : Hahaha ! It was just a hug!

...And that's how this all started , transforming me in a Digimon Tamer ,Ha! But I still have much to do, because my legend ... just beginning ...


	2. Chapter 2 Now That's new!

The Legend Of A Tamer : Episode 2 "Now that's new ! "

It's been two weeks since I became Renamon Tamer , And you know something ? I loved , we fought and 5 wild Digimon , and have been victorious , we have become good friends, have eaten Chinese food in my house , to cook once , let's say we were not good, but we had fun and that's what that counts ...

RC : ( Yawning ) Wuaaahhhhh ! ( Stretching ) Well , another day ... ( Looking at the clock ) FUCKNOT AGAIN !

RC runs quickly by the first thing is , going all messed up , then the window appears Renamon

Renamon : Arriving late again , RC ?

RC : Yes, Renamon ( Straightening his tie )See you after school ! ( Leaving the house quickly )

Renamon : O - Okay ...

Renamon note that stays the backpack RC

Renamon : He went so fast, I did not realize that he 'll take his backpack , I'll leave it

Renamon jumps from the window to the next house , while RC gets to the bus after having chased for 10 minutes

RC : yikes! Arrive ! ( Gasping fatigue ) Woahh ...

RC realizes he does not carry the backpack

RC :Jo - Fuck ! My - My backpack ! I had forgotten was home!

At that time, RC realizes that Renamon is jumping the rooftops with his backpack

RC : Re - Renamon , but what are you?

Renamon jumps from the roof of a house to the bus , standing in the window where I was

RC : Renamoncaught you if you register here!

Renamon : I just came to give you your backpack ( He gives it to RC)

RC : Well I appreciate that, Renamon , wait outside of school , I will give a surprise right?

Renamon : Ha , Okay, bye

Renamon jumps the bus reaching the walls of a house, and going to another place, and RC turns and everyone on the bus it looked

RC : Oh , I think ... uyy ...

After that , RC I get to school , going to school

Teacher: Again later RC ?

RC : heh heh heh , Spe- forgiveness if hehe

Teacher: Just go sit

RC goes to his seat , and again speaks Gustavo

Gustavo : RC is true? What do you get a digimon ?

RC is surprised by the question and shut up Gustavo , and Professor surprises

Professor : RC , can know that you do to Gustavo ?

Gustavo loose RC

RC : Ehhhh ... this ... I ...

Gustavo : Tranquil teacher, is that I said something really funny and I started laughing , and RC just wanted to cover my mouth in order to avoid a riot

Teacher: You better pay attention , instead of laughing

RC and Gustavo : Si-Si , a professor

Gustavo RC and sit again but this time, RC is calmer

RC : Okay, since you're my friend I'll tell you , yes , I have a Digimon at home

Gustavo : Woah ... RC , how do you get it?

RC : she came to me , and well ... the rest is history

Gustavo : you have to tell me everything okay?

RC :Okay !

Hours passed , and the class ended and Gustavo were found RC , RC told him everything that had happened that day ...

Gustavo : Incredible , then the card worked

RC takes the letter out of his backpack

RC : Yes, (sample letter ) this letter saved my life and Renamon

Gustavo : Unbelievable , but how did you make it work?

RC : Just the rubbing on my right arm and then began to glow from nothing , and made Renamon did the attack coming out in the letter

Gustavo : (reading the letter ) " Koyosetsu " ( Diamond Storm ) should be a major attack right?

RC : Yes, yes it is ... (Remembering the First Battle of RC and Renamon ) was amazing ...

The college day ends , and RC leaving the facility , waiting for Renamon with a gift

RC : Where is it? I said I have to be here

Renamon arrives but decides scare behind RC

Renamon : Hi , RC

RC jump scare

RC :Re - Renamon ! Do not give me those shocks !

Renamon : They 're scary , well what surprise you have for me ?

RC : Here you go ...

RC gives a necklace to Renamon with Yin Yang

Renamon : W - Wow ... this is very cute RC

RC : I know, you is much that style

Renamon Stations Necklace

Renamon : Thanks , RC

RC : And is not over yet , come let's go eat

Renamon : seriously?

RC : SIP ! I know a place where they let a hidden Digimons

Renamon : That sounds great , Thanks RC

Renamon and RC , walked conversing on various topics , reaching the place of talking RC , entering and ordering some food, after eating , and decide to leave the house in

Renamon : Thanks RC , that was delicious

RC : I know, but it's good time to go home , it is night , and here are some thieves

Renamon : Ok

RC is suddenly caught by a thief

( Background music: watch? V = FHFqhq5wSHg )

Thief :Delivery the money , baby!

RC :What the ... ? !

Renamon :RC!

Thief : ( Pointing to RC)Stay there damn monster!

RC :Renamon ! Get out of here !

Renamon : I will not

Thief :I TOLD YOU STAY THERE !

Renamon is thrown against the thief but this shoots him, hitting him in the stomach

RC :Renamon !

RC takes the arm of the thief who had the gun and broke it with his knee and elbow , dropping the weapon , while RC will see Renamon

RC :Renamon ! Back!

While RC Renamon saw the thief took his gun

Thief :Damn brat!

The thief points to RC , and shoot , but quickly dodges and RC , RC kicks him in the head, so the robber put the gun down , and RC grabs the gun , and points to the head of the thief

RC : This is for hurting , my friend ...

RC shoots five bullets in the head , after that RC is stored the gun, and goes with Renamon

Suddenly it starts to rain ...

( Background music: watch? V = eDBycBaaycY )

RC : Renamon , Waterproof

Renamon : Well , I think my death is coming (with static , as if to go)

RC : ( Dropping some tears )No! I will not leave !

RC Renamon placed on his back and runs to a hospital , but to his bad luck hits a car that I can not see for the rain , Renamon is thrown away from RC

RC : ( Hurt ) Re - Renamon (Trying to get up despite the pain ) No, I will not leave

RC is walking slowly with his hand on his shoulder , and throwing blood everywhere , coming where Renamon which lies with eyes half - closed and more static

RC :Renamon ! No!

Renamon : RC ... I ...

RC Renamon grabs again and puts on his back but this time, with only one arm and the other lies broken, RC runs away despite his wounds, coming to the hospital coughing blood

RC : ( Screaming ) Healmy friend !

Doctors see RC , and I try to take to cure it, but ...

RC :Do not worry about me! Healmy friend ! I do not care if I die !

Renamon : R ... RC ... Your ...

The doctors take Renamon from RC 's back , leaving her on a stretcher and taking her to a room where they can heal

RC : (walking slowly) I ... Go with ell - ( falls fainted from blood that had thrown on the road and the pain of the body by the shock of the car)

Doctor:Also bring a stretcher to the ! It was a lot for the !

RC next day wakes up in a hospital room ...

RC : Huh ? Where Am I ? ( Remember that Renamon was hurt )Renamon ! (Trying to get up )

Nurse: Quiet , she's fine

RC : Then go to her

RC disconnects all I had connected the hospital machines , walking to the door

Nurse:There boy! You can not do that

RC : I do not care

RC walks to the room that was Renamon , and sees her lying with some machines connected to it

RC : Re - Renamon ...

RC sits on a chair that was next door and takes the hand of Renamon

RC : Renamon Let 's get out of here

Enter a Doctor and says

Doctor : She can not get out of here yet, should be here at least 24 hours

RC : 24 hours? Well, while I am by his side no problem

Doctor: But you also have some wounds

RC : (Interrupting the doctor ) I do not care

Doctor : I understand ...

Step and 1 hour from that event , RC ate something , and thought

RC : ( Mind : Renamon , why do not you run ? This would not have happened ... Thanks ) ( Viewing collar that gift) ( Mind : It looks great on you ... )

Doctor: Well, in a few hours you can take your friend

RC : Okay ... But why do not you wake up ?

Doctor: The reason is simple , she has a wound , which is closing , when she awoke the wound heals

Renamon starts opening his eyes slowly

Renamon : D- Where ... am I?

RC :Renamon ! (Happy to see her friend wake up)

Renamon : RC

Doctor: Remember , you must be here at least 24 hours

Renamon : 24 Hours ? Heavens , it is much ...

RC : While those 24 hours make you heal, everything will be little

Renamon : Thanks , RC

Doctor: Well I will leave alone

RC : Renamon ... Why do not you leave me? If you'd let me have killed that damn would not be here ...

Renamon : I know, but do not leave , because you're my tamer , my best friend ...

RC : ( He is surprised by the answer ) Gra - Thank you, Renamon

A Renamon gives a chill

RC : Is there something wrong ?

Renamon :A Digimon is coming!

RC :What do right now ? !

Suddenly a large claw destroys the hospital walls leaving a giant hole in Renamon 's room and shoots out RC knocked unconscious against the wall

Renamon :RC!

¿? : Amazing is not it? ... Renamon ...

Renamon : You're ...

¿? : So ... I'm Devino

( Background music: watch? V = 0hZex0q7mrA )

Renamon : You ... are the digimon that has killed hundreds of Digimon in the Digital World

Devimon : I alagas , ha ha , now just see how I destroy you andyour friend! INFERNAL HAND !

Devimon infernal uses his hand which was about to get where Renamon , but suddenly RC stops with his hand

RC : hey ... idiot ...

Devimon : A ... has stopped my hand infernal ...

RC : Who do you think you're trying to kill?

Devimon : But ... Who are you?

RC :How dare you hit my friend ? !

RC returns Devimon fist which makes you lose your balance and fall, while RC is a bit badly hurt by falling shock injuries to his knees and placing

RC :Damn ! Huh?

Devimon rises rapidly, and looks at RC knees spitting blood

Devimon : You notice your strength ,but that is not enough! Wind Demon !

Devimon uses the wind demon , which bursts with their wings , and go straight to RC

Renamon :RC!

Renamon jumps off your bed and spins achieves Devimon deflect blasts and RC saving and giving you time to get up

RC :Thank you, Renamon !

RC runs to Devimon jumping on the

RC : You're not as hard as before? Huh?

Devimon : You think? Deadly Claw!

RC : Claw , which ?

The deadly attack Devimon Claw hits with RC , but RC does cover and dodge the attack , thus leaving Devimon off guard , RC takes the opportunity and punches him in the face , hence get a great aura of RC fist

RC : ( Mind : What's this? ) ( Looking in your hand) ( What? ... What is it? ) Huh ?

RC was so distracted he did not see the knee of Devimon who had beaten in the center of the stomach, so RC sending out of the battle and hitting a building near the hospital and almost destroyed

Renamon :RC!

Devimon :Say goodbye to this world kid ! Touch of evil !

Devimon goes to RC to give the Touch of evil when RC could just stand

RC : (mind : Heh , damn ... I die ... so soon? Fuck ... )

RC was about to surrender but suddenly yells Renamon

Renamon :RC! Do not give up !

RC wakes up and realizes the battle , and decide not to surrender

RC :Okay !

Devimon :Die !

RC : ( Mind : I do not care ... and keep fighting ... more ...MORE! )

Suddenly Renamon , begins to evolve ...

Renamon Digivolution to ...Kyubimon !

( Background music: watch? V = mJU4wkZUTsg )

RC : re - Renamon ? I mean ...Kyubimon ! Come on! ( Get the Digivice and a letter ) I have only the letter of koyosetsu ... wait ... this is not the letter of koyosetsu ... then what is ? A watch says ... " Omnimidama " do not know what attack is ... but if you saved my ass for good ...

While he was distracted RC Devimon try to turn the letter but the aura of your hand becomes brighter and that draws the attention of Devimon

Devimon : Huh ? Ah ! Almost forgot about you ... nowdie!

RC : Devils

Suddenly Kyubimon takes RC on his back , and Devimon crashes his fist on the ground

Devimon : huh? But ... how?

Then Kyubimon appears behind the top of a large part of the hospital that had been razed

Kyubimon : Are you surprised at my speed ?

Devimon turns

Devimon :What! How? !

RC :Now! ( Slide the card into the Digivice Omnimidama ) ( quietly) Until then ... piece of crap ...

Kyubimon :Omnimidama !

Kyubimon does Omnimidama where blue flames burst impact on making Devimon

Devimon : No ...NOT POSIBLEEEEEEEE !

Kyubimon Devimon breaks and returns to Renamon , so that you have some wounds of the crash, about to fall but RC does take

RC : Well done ...

Renamon : heh, thank you

RC : Heh heh heh ...

RC fainting from exhaustion and wounds ...

The next day the doctor has discharged Renamon and RC , but RC is the only thing the doctor can see

RC : Thanks Doc

Doctor: You're welcome ... I hope to see them again ...

RC :I say the same ! Ha Ha Ha !

RC Exits the hospital to which they were arranging for damages of Devimon , in that Renamon appears next to RC

Renamon : Now what do we do?

RC : rest a little , and we fought pretty today, and want to eat something

Renamon : As always

RC : Well ... That's up tomorrow ...

The next day ...

RC : ( Yawn ) Ahhhh ... what a great day there today ... Huh ? ( checking his watch )NOT AGAIN!

RC returns to do the usual quick primping and leave in a hurry but this time with his backpack and all messy

RC :Bye Renamon !

Renamon : Where are you going in such a hurry ? Apparently he did not realize that today is Sunday , hehe ...

End Of Chapter 2


End file.
